DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Southern Nevada Cancer Research Foundation (SNCRF) was established to conduct cancer research under the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) structure. It is a free standing non-hospital based CCOP. The long term objectives have been: 1) To accrue a minimum of 50 credits annually to CCOP approved group treatment clinical trials. 2) To accrue a minimum of 50 credits annually to CCOP approved cooperative group cancer control studies. 3) To provide to the cooperative groups in the NCI timely data of high quality. 4) To promote quality and state of the art treatment in the community through the participation in protocol studies by: (a) Involving all CCOP physicians and staff in scientific and educational activities of the research bases. (b) Expanding the knowledge, awareness and involvement of the primary health care providers and other specialists for the development and use of cancer control research. 5) To actively support other professional educational programs and cancer control outreach services to under-served areas, and to identify women and minority groups that may be under-served and make a special effort to involve them in clinical trials. 6) To actively work with the NCI to develop a community cancer network in order to facilitate the growth and development of important new cancer initiatives. In order to better accomplish all of these goals, the CCOP has expanded to include 50 investigators from varied medical specialties. The family Practice Residency Program and Clinic at the University of Nevada have been added and a third major hospital has been added for participation in the CCOP. This will provide increased access to patients and increase public and medical awareness of the CCOP. The methods for accomplishing these goals will be through the application of CCOP grant money.